


was it our fault to think we should’ve built fences

by rosewitchx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Multi, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: seven moments of weakness.or, a friend made me do this.





	was it our fault to think we should’ve built fences

**Author's Note:**

> el made me write her angst at gunpoint.  
> just kidding. we use pain as a currency  
> title: [this is what a rough childhood feels like - clinton kane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OntdFjIEJQE)

I.

luther sits on the moon, looking down on earth.

silently, he wonders how his father is doing.

silently, he feels strange for caring.

 

II.

diego holds eudora’s body close to him.

he cradles her idle form in his arms. 

he can’t bring himself to wash his hands for two days.

 

III.

allison’s glued to the phone, frozen still.

she bites down a scream on her tongue.

the line went dead five minutes ago.

 

IV.

klaus clutches dave’s dogtag as if it were a rosary.

he gets down on his knees and cries, as if praying.

he swears he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

five breathes in the ashes as he digs through the wreckage.

he shoves a rotting body into one of the holes; vanya, he thinks.

he huffs and buries her, as best as he can, trying not to cry.

 

VI.

ben sits in silence, by the bus stop, for two hours.

when klaus finally returns, clutching the briefcase,

ben can’t help but feel like he’s failed him.

 

VII.

vanya scrubs clean her arm, under dad’s watchful eyes.

the foam comes out black.

she watches it drain down the sink, choked.


End file.
